


Assister à l'entraînement des Bleus

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [56]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, Hugs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Grégoire et Bixente assistent à l'entraînement des Bleus, et se rapprochent.





	Assister à l'entraînement des Bleus

Assister à l'entraînement des Bleus

  
Quand Bixente lui avait dit qu'ils allaient assister à l'entraînement des Bleus, Grégoire ne l'avait pas cru, mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait devant les jeunes joueurs déjà quarts de finalistes, il le croyait. Il devait aussi remercier Didier Deschamps et toute la FFF de les avoir accepté ici (enfin surtout lui, Bixente pouvait presque venir cohabiter à Istra grâce à 1998), voir en exclusivité Kylian Mbappé jouer sans retenue annonçait du bon pour le match contre l'Uruguay. Bien évidemment, il ne lâchait pas Bixente, il ne voulait pas se perdre dans un centre d'accueil pour la coupe du monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui plus est en Russie. C'était un magnifique cadeau de la part de Bixente de l'avoir amené ici, même si son anniversaire était encore loin, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait le remercier. Greg eut la chance de rencontrer Deschamps (et d'assister à la réunion des Basques dans une belle accolade), sans surprise il ne reçu pas plus d'indice sur la composition pour le match de vendredi, mais il se doutait qu'il allait revoir des têtes familières sur le terrain.

  
Et puis, Greg eut l'idée d'un cadeau pour Bixente, il le prit par la main et le mena dans un endroit où il n'y avait personne pour les déranger, qui plus est aucun membre de la police russe, il n'avait pas envie d'être arrêté pour homosexualité (qui plus est alors qu'il était bisexuel). Il plaqua Bixente contre un mur, appuyant ses lèvres contre l'autre paire, immisçant sa langue entre les dents pour venir la lier avec sa jumelle. Il se retira après quelques dizaines de secondes, et en vue du sourire approbateur qu'il reçu en retour, Greg remit ça à peine leur souffle repris. Grégoire ne s'arrêta que quand son regard se posa sur le jeune Mbappé qui les fixait à quelques mètres d'eux, un air ahuri sur son visage. Comment allait-il le convaincre de ne rien révéler ? Sa question eut une réponse rapidement alors que Kylian lui sourit en faisant un cœur avec ses mains. Ce garçon continuait de l'étonner de jour en jour.

  
Fin


End file.
